guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Titan Source
Titan Source, The Overview Summary #Travel to Grendich Courthouse and speak with Warmaster Gabowski to learn how you can help defend against the Titan threat. #Travel to the northwest region of Dragon's Gullet and kill the three Titan bosses. #Return to Vision of Glint for your reward. Obtained from :Vision of Glint in Droknar's Forge Requirements :The Last Day Dawns :Defend North Kryta Province :Defend Denravi Reward :50,000 XP Dialogue :Even with the Door of Komalie closed, the Titans still plague the people of Tyria. The source of their renewed strength is somewhere north of The Wall in Ascalon. After the work you did protecting the cities of Tyria, I believe you are most capable of completing this task and ending the Titan threat. Warmaster Labofski has sent scouts into the northlands to identify the Titans' source of power. Travel to Grendich Courthouse and speak with him. Followup :None Walkthrough This quest is easier than those that led to it. Mainly because there is no pressure on efficiency. There is no character to protect who ruins the quest if he/she dies, and if the party gets wiped out, they are simply all resurrected. So, you can take as many shots as you like. The toughest aspect is that the party size is only 4 in Grendich Courthouse. You can always start from Yak's Bend (where the party size is 6) if the quest is too hard. But a party of four can do this quest with good organization and determination. Follow the map arrow from Grendich Courthouse into the Flame Temple Corridor. From there, follow the arrow again into Dragon's Gullet. The Charr Lords encountered along the way should pose no problem to your party. Once in Dragon's Gullet, head east and south around the eastern huge tar lake. There is no direct way to head to the star on the map. When you reach the southern tip of the lake, you'll be able to wade your way through. Near that point, you'll find a Resurrection Shrine, make sure to activate it (step into it). Wade carefully through the tar lake. You will see the gigantic three Titan bosses in the middle of the lake. Before you get to them, make sure you take out every patrol on the way. Also, make sure you circle all around them as close as you can. The occasional Hand of the Titans will spawn in the tar. So, make sure you trigger all of them so you get no surprises when you face the bosses. The three bosses are a mesmer, a necromancer and a ranger. they also have three Charr Lords with them. Together the three bosses have a deadly anti-spellcaster combination. The necromancer casts Malaise and Wither and the mesmer casts Backfire, Shame and Shatter Enchantment while the ranger sets up Primal Echoes. This combination can drain spell casters (especially in a group of 4) quickly. The answer for this is persistence and organization. Make sure to take out the Charr Shaman Lord first as he is the healer. Beyond that, you can simply fight them in a war of attrition, taking down one or two enemies at a time, then getting wiped out and resurrecting. Other useful fighting tips: *A solid tank who can rush in and keep the bosses focused on him is an excellent complement to an elementalist with Maelstrom who can render the mesmer and necro bosses useless for about 30 seconds (10 seconds of interruptions then more time as their skills rechage). *Titans are very resistent to physical damage but less so to elemental damage. Even warriors should try and convert their damage. *A strong shutdown mesmer can help here because he can shutdown the necromancer boss and prevent him from casting Malaise.